


Androids in Peril

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Series: DBZ Red Ribbon Army [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: The Red Ribbon Army has returned, and the new general is looking to punish two traitorous androids.





	Androids in Peril

**Author's Note:**

> Do not expect much accuracy to the source. It is only fan fiction after all.

The blond, petite, beautiful and fit Android 18 contacts her reclusive brother, Android 17, about rumors  
regarding the resurrection of the Red Ribbon Army. While initially hesitant, Android 17 finally agrees to  
meet his sister in a secluded area of the Satan City park at night.  
Dressed in blue jeans, and a black close-fitting sleeveless top, with a blue sleeveless jacket over it,  
Android 18 waits for her antisocial brother. She waits close to an hour before he finally arrives, flying  
over the trees and landing by her side.  
He regards her coldly. Even if the Red Ribbon Army has returned, he wants nothing to do with it.  
“Let's make this quick,” he says impatiently. “I've got things to do.”  
“Like what?” she asks.  
Android 17 frowns, taken aback by the question.  
“What do you mean like what?”  
“Well, now that we're no longer killing people for fun, what exactly is it that you do these days?”  
“Stuff. Things. None of your business.”  
“Do you just jack off all day-?”  
“WHAT?? That's it, I'm leaving.”  
“Wait! Don't go!” she shouts, her arms wide open. “Hold me.”  
“WHAT?? WHY??”  
“You're my brother, and I haven't seen you in a long time. Hold me. Please?”  
“No,” he answers flatly.  
“Why not?”  
“Because no!”  
He turns away from her, and crosses his arms over his chest. His sister sadly lowers her head. Then she  
abruptly takes a step forward, and tightly wraps her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
Her scent is intoxicating. Her soft, perky breasts are pressed against him. This perhaps, is the true reason  
why he was hesitant to meet her, why he refused to hold her. She moves her head to face him, then she  
closes her eyes, and slowly leans forward.  
“What do you think you're doing?” he asks, pulling away from her.  
Android 18 blushes, looks away, and stutters, “Nothing, I... I just missed you, and I... I hadn't realized just

how much I missed you until I saw you and-”  
“Aw, isn't this sweet?” General Fuchsia scoffs, revealing himself from behind some bushes. “Nothing like  
a little incest to get the blood flowing down there. Am I right, 17?”  
“Lieutenant Fuchsia?!” Android 18 yells, recognizing the short and chubby old man wearing the  
distinctive Red Ribbon uniform: black boots, a light brown cap, shorts, and button-down shirt with a red  
necktie, and a Red Ribbon Army patch on the left sleeve.  
“General Fuchsia!” he corrects her. “Son Goku has killed most of my superiors, so I decided to promote  
myself.”  
“So the Red ribbon Army IS back.”  
“With a vengeance. And in the case of you two traitors, punishment for treason is long overdue!”  
He throws a grenade at their feet.  
“Stun grenade!” Android 17 warns his sister. “Shield your eyes!”  
They both shut their eyes and cover their ears with their hands, as the grenade produces a blinding flash of  
light!  
“Nice try,” Android 17 confidently says afterwards, walking towards the general. “But you'll have to do  
better than that.”  
In typical Dragon Ball fashion, they stare each other down for a few tense moments. It begins to drizzle.  
Then the general punches the android right in the center of his face! And to both androids' surprise,  
Android 17 is easily knocked down!  
Hurt and confused, Android 17 doesn't even have time to react, when the general is once again upon him!  
“That wasn't a stun grenade, you fucking traitor! That was an EMP! It just disabled your android powers!”  
the old man growls, bringing his boot down on the younger man's stomach!  
Android 17 yowls in pain, clutching his stomach, and curving defensively in a fetal position. The general  
gives him a painful kick to the ribs! And then another! And another!  
“Leave him alone!” Android 18 shrieks, raining hammerfists on Fuchsia's back!  
Shockingly, the mighty android's attacks prove ineffective! The general grabs her by the back of her head,  
and pulls her towards him for a long, rough, French kiss!  
Android 18's eyes widen in disgust. She desperately tries to pull away from him, but is unable to do so.  
Then she feels his other hand cup and squeeze her left breast. Her panicked screams are muffled in his  
mouth, and she tries to break free again, but her efforts still prove futile.  
After enjoying the taste of her mouth, the general forces the woman android down on her knees in front of  
her beaten brother. He then lifts her tanktop, exposing her ample bosoms.  
“Take a look at your sister's tits, 17!” he taunts the android, fondling his sister's bare breasts in front of  
him. “She has nice tits, your sister!”  
“Get your hands off her!” Android 17 snarls.  
“Brother, don't look at me!” his embarrassed sister pleads.

Android 17 does as she says, and quickly looks away.  
“No! Look at her!” the general taunts him again.  
He shoves Android 18 to the ground, walks towards her brother, and gives him another hard kick to the  
side! Android 17 buckles and yelps in pain again! The old man pulls his head up by the hair.  
“Listen to me, you little shit!” General Fuchsia spits into his face. “I'm going to rape your sister, and  
you're going to watch! If I see you close your eyes, or turn your head away, I'm coming back here to kick  
your ass! Do you understand?!”  
Android 17 resentfully nods his head. The general releases him, and walks back to Android 18.  
“Get away from me!” Android 18 shouts, fearfully backing away on the ground.  
General Fuchsia kneels down. He unbuckles her belt, then unbuttons her pants and unzips her fly.  
“No!” she protests, holding onto the waistband.  
He raises a fist, and threatens to strike her! She squeals in fear, and shields her face with her arms. He  
doesn't punch her. He just strips her of her jeans. To her chagrin, she had not bothered to put on any  
underwear.  
She wonders why she had decided against wearing a bra and panties before meeting with her estranged  
brother.  
“Oh God,” she whimpers, as the old man begins slowly running his hands all over her smooth legs.  
Then he positions himself on top of her, kissing her stomach and the swells of her breasts. He squeezes  
her breasts with his hands, and her nipples harden when he begins flicking them with his tongue. When he  
takes her left breast in his mouth and sucks at it, she shuts her eyes, and is unable to stop herself from  
moaning.  
Android 17 keeps his eyes on them, not daring to look away. His teeth are clenched, his eyes are starting  
to water, and he can't deny, but is ashamed of, the erection in his pants.  
“You know, I've always wanted to do this,” General Fuchsia menacingly whispers to Android 18.  
Then he forces his engorged cock inside her twat! A loud crack of thunder drowns out her screams! And  
all three are drenched in a sudden downpour!  
General Fuchsia seems oblivious of the heavy rain. He just savors the warm embrace of her sex on his  
manhood, as he thrusts violently and repeatedly!  
“Be strong, Sister!” Android 17 yells.  
“Don't tell me to be strong, you pathetic piece of shit!” Android 18 angrily screams back. “Let's see how  
strong you are when he rapes you in the ass!”  
“Sis, don't give him any ideas,” Android 17 whispers nervously.  
“Oh, relax, 17. I don't swing that way,” the general arrogantly tells him. “Besides, I'm here to punish you.  
Faggot like you might end up enjoying it.” Then he reaches for one of Android 18's bouncing boobs, and  
squeezes it. “How about you, 18? Hmmm? You're enjoying my dick in your cunt, aren't you?!”  
“Go to hell!” she hisses.

He squeezes her boob harder, making her wince.  
“What was that? I don't think I heard you correctly through all this rain.”  
“I-I said...! Y-Yes, I enjoy it,” she stutters embarrassingly.  
“You enjoy what?” the cruel man goads her.  
“I... I enjoy your dick in my cunt!”  
“Yes, I knew you would. You're not used to a dick this big. That midget husband of yours probably has  
the weenie of a 5 year old.”  
“You leave him out of this!”  
“Leave him out of this?! I intend to include him! Next time, I'm going to rape you right in front of your  
husband and daughter!”  
“NO!”  
“YES!”  
And the general shoots his load inside the writhing, sobbing android woman.

#

The rain has stopped.  
“You know, I'd like to rape you some more, 18, but the effects of the EMP are unfortunately temporary,  
I'm afraid,” General Fuchsia informs her, as he zips his pants up.  
“You'll wish you killed me,” Android 17 grumbles.  
“What was that?!” the general furiously shouts, rushing towards the boy, and knocking him down with a  
right hook to the face! “Are you threatening me, you little shit?!”  
“Enough! Leave him alone!” Android 18 screams, throwing herself over her brother, and shielding him  
with her naked body.  
General Fuchsia points a finger at her face, and says, “The only reason you're both still alive is because  
you're such a good fuck! And believe me, I will come back for more!”  
He turns around, throws a capsule on the ground, which transforms into a small hover-jet. He boards it,  
and it speeds away.  
“I'm sorry,” Android 18 cries, cradling her brother's head on her lap, and stroking his hair. “They must  
have been following me, waiting for me to contact you...”  
“No,” Android 17 answers coldly. “Tell Son Goku. If he wants to fight this new Red Ribbon Army, I'm  
in. But on one condition. FUCHSIA IS MINE.”  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
